Craving a Forever Future
by NittyGritty
Summary: Vampires used to roam the streets as any other citizen did until the king declared them "illegal" and began a vampire hunt, forcing them into hiding. Sasuke was never expecting to meet his friend again in the fight to save their immortals lives; he was especially not expecting him to be a vampire too.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Vampires used to roam the streets as any other citizen did until the king declared them "illegal" and began a vampire hunt, forcing them into hiding. Sasuke was never expecting to meet his friend again in the fight to save their immortals lives; he was especially not expecting him to be a vampire too.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for language and violence. **  
><strong>**Warnings: **Graphic violence and language. Minor OCs, mild romance. **  
>Pairings: <strong>SasuNaru/NaruSasu (minor) and other minor side pairings.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Craving a Forever Future<strong>  
>Chapter 1<p>

It didn't rain the day his heart stopped beating and he became a slave to blood, enemy to the sun. Panic settled in the pit of his stomach when he realized that he couldn't breathe, almost as though he forgot how. Dying was nothing like he expected it to be. It felt like lead was being poured down his throat, suffocating him and making it impossible to move, he had expected more of a blissful feeling, as though floating instead.

He was beginning to find peace within the consuming blackness that was closing in on him, when he tasted copper. His mind immediately registered the taste as blood and his body convulsed, wanting more. He felt a surge of overwhelming energy course through him and he opened his crusted eyes to see an arm leaking blood into his parted mouth.

Immediately he latched onto the given arm, sucking on the smooth skin. As a child, learning about vampires, he didn't understand why anyone would want to drink blood. It was coppery and bitter, he had bitten his lip enough times to know how blood tasted.

This was different.

It still tasted like cooper, yet it was delicious. The smell alone was alluring, calling him for more. He greedily drank, knowing it was causing his mother discomfort and mild pain, but unable to stop. It wasn't until she lashed out in a harsh whisper for him to stop that he parted from her bloody arm and closed his eyes, immediately falling into a dreamless slumber.

It was a strange sensation: being dead yet living.

He was twenty-five when he died. That was sixty-five years ago, to the date.

Being of royal blood he had the privilege of deciding the date he wanted to be turned. The rules stipulated you had to be twenty-five years of age or older to be turned, and since he did not want to marry and father children he decided to be turned on his twenty-fifth birthday.

He cradled the glass of wine in his fingers, watching the sun starting to peek over the mountain range. He often wondered why he had come back to the palace, but his mind would linger back to the time he was turned. It was the same time the vampire hunt began.

It was at that point when the vampire population went into hiding. Instead of making up 10% of the population they were now only 0.5%, although that was speculation. Nobody knew how large the population was now.

Vampires used to be respected, they were ordinary villagers who could do more than mortals. They were able to carry heavy boxes without straining themselves; they could clean the rivers because they didn't need to breathe underwater; they could rescue kittens from trees and save a little girl from being run over by a cart because they could move at lightening speed. They contributed to society and were never feared more than the average person.

Now vampires were a dirty secret that instilled fear in the young and old. It kept the villagers talking, ratting out any vampire they knew in fear of their lives and of their families.

It was interesting how nobody cried out against a king that never aged, against the hypocrisy of it all.

The vampire hunt lasted nine years, hundreds (almost a thousand) were killed. It made his stomach churn just thinking about it so he closed his eyes. Just behind his eyes he could vividly see a blond boy, around the age of twelve smiling and eagerly waiting for Sasuke to blow out the thirteen candles on his small cake. This image always lurked for the opportunity when he closed his eyes.

He let the memory dance through his mind, it was one of his most precious memories. It was the last time he saw his best friend, Naruto. They were kids when the boy vanished from his life, as though he had never been there to begin with. His parents knew what happened to Naruto but wouldn't talk about it. They kept tight lipped about it and evaded the question with practiced ease and grace.

He opened his eyes and tried to quell the sense of sorrow that was crushing his soul. The reality was always cruel. Naruto would most likely be dead, or on his deathbed if he was alive today. He would be eighty-nine years old.

Sasuke felt the sun on his skin and decided it was time to head to bed. It had been a long day for him, after all you only turn ninety once.

* * *

><p>The private library had more life in it than Sasuke could ever remember. He watched his intimidating brother pick up a fragile china tea cup and take a sip out of it, stirring it with a biscuit and biting into the soft cookie. Even if his attention seemed to be on the object in his hand, everyone in the room knew he was paying deadly attention to the conversation.<p>

It was a deadly conversation after all. He could imagine his uncle's face if he saw that his only son, grandson and nephews where planning to overthrow him. It would be hostile, and right now it wouldn't end well for their group but Obito had a plan.

He was always the one with the plan although they weren't highly ideal. That's why he always included Sasuke and Itachi for his schemes, they were the thinkers of the group. Obito had a bright mind, but he often thought outside the box in a dangerous way without thought to detail.

Obito often reminded him of Naruto. Both were determined to make change but neither were book smart to be desecrate about it. Obito had inherited that spirit from his late mother, something that Madara obviously despised in his son.

"Their meeting is tomorrow night," Obito casually stated, eyes flickering to each of his family members gathered. There were very few Uchiha left that were loyal to Madara, especially after he began his quick decent into madness.

There would have been more than the six seated in the study, but many of the family members weren't in the palace at that moment. Sasuke was actually surprised his parents weren't at the meeting with bells and banners, they were extremely passionate about removing Madara from power.

"The coven has agreed to have three of us present," he smiled gently, his eyes flicking to the youngest vampire in the group. Tetsuya, Itachi's grandson who was turned a few years ago. He was still in the sensitive stage to light and the sun. "I vote for Itachi and Sasuke to go." He turned dark brown orbs to meet his younger cousins who didn't show surprise or shock at the declaration.

Sasuke had a feeling he would be going, he was the oldest vampire amongst the group. He was turned before anyone else in this group because he had no obligation to start a family. His brother, who was older than him in human life and appearance was a younger vampire than him.

"I can't," Itachi's cold voice filled the silence. "I am going away with father to a neighbouring village. Isae has fallen in love again." He muttered with a tinge of annoyance.

Isae, Itachi's granddaughter and Tetsuya's younger sister. She was in her late twenties and had no prospect of getting married, she seemingly fell in love with someone every few months.

This was never a problem until recently when the villagers started becoming hostile towards any Uchiha they saw because of their bad history. They would never outright lash out against the family, they did value their lives after all, but it was becoming dangerous to be travelling alone.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm available."

There was a curt nod and Obito flicked his eyes to the other people present, his son looked eager to put his name into the running for the cause but one glare shut his thoughts down.

"Izuna you are needed here. Natsumi would be a good alternative." He said turning his eyes to Itachi's eldest daughter who was playing with a strand of her dark lavender hair. She turned her attention to her cousin at the sound of her name.

"I can as well." She nodded her head, letting the dark strands shadow her shoulders and contrast with her ruby blouse. She licked her lips, swiping some of the gloss off it and grinned at Sasuke. "Last time we did anything together was when I was a baby, it'll be nice."

Sasuke grunted at his niece but gave a curt nod, it had been a long time since he spent any time with his nieces or nephews.

"Good. Now we just need one more." He let his eyes bypass Tetsuya and Itachi to land on his other nephew. "Shuisui, can you join them?"

Shuisui was a double of Itachi, his father. He gave a curt nod, before turning his attention to his older sister who was still twirling her hair.

"Excellent." Obito sat straighter, "they have agreed to house you overnight should the sun begin to rise before you guys finish talking. You are just acting as peace offerings. Listen to them and try not to give too many details about the upcoming plans," he shifted his eyes carefully to Natsumi who was still not paying much attention to the discussion. "I don't want this reaching my father, and although I want to trust them, I don't."

Itachi gave a curt nod, before subtly glancing at his daughter. She stopped twirling her hair and turned her matching eyes to her uncle before nodding. Sasuke knew she was not as disinterested as she came across.

"Izuna and I will be here should you need anything. Reach us on our cellphones, text only, and use the code we discussed earlier."

It was a safety precaution that one of Itachi's grandkids came up with, they were more of the tech savvy of the group, and it proved to be useful considering Madara seemed to be disinterested with all the new technological advances that existed today but once in a while would glance at their screens to read what was written. Plus everyone was sure the guards were keeping tabs on what some of the messages said.

"Be sure to keep your phones on at all times," he gave a pointed look to Sasuke, who had the tendency to forget he owned a phone. It's not that he didn't know how to use it, but rather, he never cared much for it. His niece and nephew would take care of all the communications when they head to the coven.

"Izuna and I have a security meeting just before daybreak at 4." He muttered out tiredly, "so try not to have any problems around that time." He chuckled and shuffled his position slightly, "though you should be heading back to the palace by then."

Sasuke nodded, making a mental note to keep a supply of blood on hand in case they do get stuck at the coven. He assumed they would have their own blood supply around and probably wouldn't mind sharing but it was a precaution that he wanted to take, especially since he was entering unfamiliar territory.

He had never been to a coven. Their locations were well hidden in the shadows so the king would not find them. They were smart but many held a deep distrust to the Uchiha family, for good reason.

Obito dismissed the group, stating he had to get to another meeting or his father would skin him alive- which earned a chuckle from his son.

Sasuke quickly fled the room, stopping at the door to allow his brother to pass. Natsumi, Shuisui and Tetsuya all were quietly chatting to each other as they shuffled towards the door after their father and uncle.

He found himself excited about meeting other vampires outside of his family.

* * *

><p>What he was not expecting was an ordinary looking house. He must have passed the place over a dozen times on his rides in and out of the small village and never paid the two-story home a second glance. He guessed that was the beauty of it, the coven was hiding in plain sight.<p>

Surprisingly the windows weren't blacked out and there were no curtains blocking the sun. The small garden in front that followed along the cobblestone pathway to the door was obviously well-kept. There were no lights on inside and there was no movement.

Sasuke again wondered if this was the right place but the numbers hanging beside the oak door did not lie. He glanced at the brick, wondering how such an ordinary house could be housing dozens of vampires. Maybe Obito was given the wrong address?

He glanced at his niece and nephew, both were wearily eyeing the structure. He moved up the stairs swiftly without a sound and quickly rapped his knuckles on the door. It was a simple oak door painted white with a small mailbox drilled into the brown brick beside it.

He picked up some movements on the other side of the door, but he saw no shadow. He frowned as the door creaked open and a short kid poked his head out and glanced at the group. His hazel eyes stared at each person on the step for a few moments before he opened the door.

Sasuke almost turned heel to walk down the stairs, they were at the wrong place after all.

"Hey, mister." The voice called, he stepped out onto the porch. "Are you Sasuke, Natsumi and Shuisui?"

He blinked at the boy. He was much too young to be a vampire, it was against the rules, and he had no business knowing about this side of life. He frowned, wondering if this coven had those hippy-dippy vampires that he had learned about. They were the joke of their kind.

"Yes." Shuisui answered, stepping forward and eyeing the boy with disinterest. "Aren't you a little young to be-"

"They told me you would be coming," he interrupted ignoring his nephew and turning his eyes towards the inside of the house, "come in." He opened the door wide, and gestured for the group to come inside the house. Sasuke hesitated but dismissed his insecurities and entered the room, his shoes clicking on the polished hardwood.

"I know Sakura is in the back..." he murmured and turned his eyes towards the stairs, there was a soft thump which caused a grin that spread across his chubby cheeks. Sasuke could tell he was mortal, it was the way the boy held himself and the childhood innocent still lingering in those soft eyes.

"Shikamaru was the one to talk to his highness. He's also in the back. You should head there," he pointed towards the room where faint voices could be heard from. "There is less windows back there, and they'll probably move this meeting to the basement."

"How old are you?" Natsumi asked, her head tilted to the side and her bangs shadowed her black eyes. "You're a little young to be-"

"I'm twelve!" he stomped his foot and glared up at his niece, a fiery determination Sasuke hadn't seen on another face since he met Naruto. "Me and the others aren't allowed in those rooms." He puffed out his cheeks in a childish pout and scampered towards the stairs not bothering to say goodbye to the small group.

Natsumi chuckled, and brushed her hair out of her eyes and she glanced at the disappearing body. "I can hear three others up there. All young too. How peculiar."

"Who cares," Shuisui replied and moved past Sasuke and her, walking swiftly towards the back room. He held a grace that neither Natsumi or Sasuke possessed. Casually following after his nephew, Sasuke watched as his niece growled under her breath before following behind.

The back room was dark. Even though it was dark outside the curtains were drawn shut and the only light in the room was emitting from the overhanging lamp. He trailed his eyes to a young woman who had soft pink hair framing a delicate face. She turned startled jade eyes to meet his own, and offered a weak smile.

"Shikamaru you ass, you could have told me they were here." She growled at the man sitting on a kitchen stool. The back room was a small kitchen, devoid of dining room but rather had a breakfast bar.

"They knocked Sakura," he muttered out stifling a yawn, "it's not my fault you were talking too much to hear."

A light pink dusted her cheeks before she promptly hit the man again at the back of his head, the resounding slap echoing off the cupboards.

"I apologize," she gave a small bow, her cleavage being shown to the group with her low cut pink dress. It was not slutty but when bowed, it gave a view that had Sasuke averting his eyes in respect. "The meeting will be in the basement, we are waiting on one member who finishes work in fifteen minutes." She smiled impishly, knowing that the group was early and feeling guilty that not everyone was present.

The dress she was wearing complemented her figure, showing off all her curves. It cut just below the knee, a modest length, but she had no nylons on to protect her feet against the tiled floor. She looked too young to be a vampire, possibly nineteen?

But she was a vampire, there was no denying it.

"That's fine."

She nodded and moved towards a door just behind the breakfast bar, "follow me if you will. Shikamaru that includes you." She darkly commanded before she pulled the white door open and flipped on a florescent light. He didn't wait to see if his niece and nephew moved, he slowly followed her.

The basement was full of people which almost startled him. There must have been twenty people crammed into the small space.

"Hey look the Uchihas arrived," someone jeered in their direction causing a scowl to mare Sakura's perfect makeup.

"Shut up and take a seat." She threatened, pointing a manicured finger at the couch in the corner that housed a few other vampires, each one was eyeing the new arrivals with interest and distrust.

Sasuke wasn't not used to being watched with scorn. He felt almost threatened with the atmosphere but bottled up his instincts to bare his fangs - to show them he was nobody to mess with - before he took a step closer to Sakura.

"You can sit anywhere there is space," she smiled politely. The room was packed, all the couches and chairs seemed taken. He let his eyes rove around the place, finding an empty space beside a brown haired teen and a blond haired teen.

It was when his eyes settled on the teenager that he felt all breath leave his body. Those eyes that were staring at him with mischief and happiness always haunted his dreams, plaguing him about a boy who disappeared.

He froze and momentarily, panicked that he wasn't breathing before he chastised himself because he didn't need to breathe.

The boy looked like Naruto, they could be brothers for all he knew. He had that sunshine hair that always drew the attention of everyone in the room.

But this boy was too young, and had six scars on his cheeks. Naruto didn't have those marks, and Naruto would be around eighty-nine, nowhere near the fifteen (or maybe sixteen?) years that this boy was.

Sasuke reeled his emotions in and strode close to the couch the boy was sitting on, finding a free space nearby and took a seat just across from the teenagers. Both boys were watching him with interest, but those taunting blue eyes still held mischief as though to mock him of his lost friend.

"Not even going to say hi to me?" the boy mocked with a grin. This grin would star in his nightmares, though it was usually bloodied with missing teeth and would result with Sasuke waking up in a cold sweat. He closed his eyes and wished partly that this was not real, there would be no way Naruto would be a vampire. He had adamantly said he wanted to die when his time was up.

This boy was too young. Robbed of a life.

He opened his eyes, and gave a curt nod to the teen making that grin wider.

"Hello Naruto."

* * *

><p>I know this sounds horrible but this story is on a trial period. I am very nervous about posting this over any other story I've written because there is already a lot of vampire stories floating in the fan fiction universe that I am hoping it stands out amongst them.<p>

I haven't read all the vampire stories out there, so I can't safely assume that this will be different but I hope it is. So please let me know what you think about this, whether or not you think it'll fall into line with the rest of vampire fictions out there or if its different enough to keep going.

Sorry about the minor OCs. They really will not be a pivotal point (and potentially never mentioned again) in the story, but are necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Vampires used to roam the streets as any other citizen did until the king declared them "illegal" and began a vampire hunt, forcing them into hiding. Sasuke was never expecting to meet his friend again in the fight to save their immortals lives; he was especially not expecting him to be a vampire too.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for language and violence. **  
><strong>**Warnings: **Graphic violence and language. Minor OCs, mild romance. **  
>Pairings: <strong>SasuNaru/NaruSasu (minor) and other minor side pairings.  
>Note: This is more of a plot driven story verse romance. There will be only hints of pairings and romantic points...I think.<p>

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Craving a Forever Future<br>**Chapter 2

Too many questions were running through his mind, but he kept silent. He focused his thoughts on controlling his emotions. 'Don't move' - 'Don't yell' - 'Don't hug him'

Don't react.

"Sasuke."

It was spoken softly and with such familiarity that the room stilled and watched with baited breath. His niece had stopped mid-stride to curiously look between the two, while his nephew's eyes widened a fraction before returning to being impassive.

"You know each other?" The brunette teen sitting elegantly beside Naruto questioned. His posture was impeccably straight yet tense. His shoulders were squared, his face was rigid although holding his boyish roundness. On each cheek were visible markings, upside down red triangles - something was eerily familiar about them. He was eyeing Sasuke critically as though preparing for anything. He almost scuffed at the vampire, did he think any Uchiha would walk into a coven and try to attack a member?

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled out, drawing all eyes back to him. "It's been a while hasn't it, Sasuke?"

"Seventy-seven years."

Almost a lifetime ago but a day that was fried into his memory. The others around there room were openly staring with morbid fascination. Sasuke directed his attention to his niece and nephew, glaring at them making them take their respective seats.

"You never mentioned that you knew an Uchiha."

The tone was threatening causing both Naruto and Sasuke to turn to regard the vampire who dared speak with such disgust. Two young men and a woman sat squished on a washed-out grey love seat just a couple feet to Naruto's left. It was the man on the left who had spoken, a scowl marring his porcelain face with glassy silver eyes.

"You never asked," Naruto coolly replied with a shrug of his shoulder, slowly turning his attention to Sakura. She had moved closer to them when the room had become animated with silence over their exchange.

"Behave," she dangerously whispered to Naruto, who in response put his hands up in surrender and gave a foxy smile.

Sakura then turned her attention to the boy who decided to speak up. Her green eyes became icy and the silver-haired man shrunk back into his seat. His hair was plastered to his forehead as though sweaty.

Silence fell on the coven. Nobody dared move, and the uncomfortable silence caused a few antsy vampires to fidget with their clothing or reposition themselves on their seats.

Nobody asked more questions, and Naruto was no longer paying attention to the room. His marvellous blue eyes were shut to the world. His cheeks were more angular than he had last seen the man, his body more defined with muscles and painful experiences. He had paled but retained some of his colour. He had a beauty about him that always drove Sasuke to wanting to capture it.

His analysis of his long-lost friend was cut short when he heard sturdy footfalls coming from the stairs. The others in the room paid no heed to the sound, but Sasuke listened intently to the soft touches of feet on cheap wooden stairs.

Emerging into the open spaced room crammed with make-shift couches, love seats and arm chairs was a busty fluorescent blonde woman with penetrating whisky eyes. She stood tall with a posture of royalty, dressed in the finest clothing. Her dusted grey shirt was low cut, with a dark blue band accenting her slim waist. She had paired the top with a pair of dark blue polyester slacks with silver leaf embroidery along the pockets.

She eyed the group with an air of authority, flicking across each person before landing on Sasuke's niece. She paused, a smile forming on her face before she stretched out her hands in a welcoming gesture.

"I'm glad you can make it," she addressed Natsumi with a calming strength that had Sasuke responding with a curt nod of acknowledgement although he was not being addressed.

"Welcome to Konoha Coven. What can we help you with?"

Sasuke took that as his cue to begin the purpose of their meeting. He stood, angling himself to be in view of the woman who just entered.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha here with my niece and nephew, Natsumi and Shusui." He did not gesture because his niece and nephew stood when their names were uttered. They both gave a respectful bow to the lady who was just watching with innocent curiosity.

"Before we begin, I have been requested to ask if anyone amongst your coven is apart of the Great Alliance."

A strangling silence settled amongst the group, nobody blinked.

"This meeting is dismissed," Her voice held no room for argument which caused a wave of vampires to move and head towards the stairs. Some moved towards a back room muttering about 'a waste of time'. Sasuke just stared on with a scowl.

"Uchiha's come with me." She demanded before he could even open his mouth in protest. She walked towards the back room, opening the white painted door and leaving behind the three Uchiha's.

Sasuke stared after her before grumpily marching behind her, ignoring the sting of the eyes on him, especially the familiar blue ones that he could clearly see with amusement. He walked past the opened door and was met with a room crammed full of bunk beds. He eyed the structures, all wooden, some with a couple of vampires resting in the coloured cotton sheets. There must have been ten bunk beds in the room.

He continued to follow after the woman, knowing she had went to the back of that room to another adjoining room. The vampires in the room paid them no heed, instead pretended as though they did not exist and continued their actives (whether it was sleeping or reading, or whispering quietly with another).

The adjoining room was in the far back left corner, the door was open and the frowning woman was waiting inside. She motioned them in and took a seat behind a desk that was crammed into the small space. He wondered what the purpose of this room was previously, there was no way it was designed to be an office that the coven made it into.

"Take a seat." She gestured to Sasuke, frowning before realizing there were only two small black plastic chairs in the room. "One of you will have to stand."

Natsumi quickly took her seat, while Shusui hugged the wall, his feet crossed at the ankle. Sasuke took a seat as well, eyeing the busty woman with scorn.

"Why did you dismi-"

She held up her hand silencing Sasuke. "Why do you need to know about the Great Alliance?"

He almost scoffed at the question, the majority of the people who were apart of the alliance where loyal to Madara. They could not afford to raise such a delicate topic with the ears of those who may be whispering it to the king.

"It is a delicate matter," he began straightening out his back and staring rigidly into her eyes.

"Delicate?" she murmured before glancing at the door, motioning for Shuisui to close it. Knowing the look, he stood up, feet padding against the concrete floor before shutting the door with a quiet click.

"Delicate how?" she insisted.

He faltered, thinking back to what Obtio had discussed with the group and wondered whether or not trusting a woman - who he didn't even know her name yet - with this information. She seemed to have authority in the coven, and he idly wondered who she was in relation to the group.

Natsumi shifted in her seat, glancing at the woman with a delicate frown on her face. Shuisui always resembled his father, a face of impassive but with listening ears and a thinking mind.

"It is about the current king," Sasuke carefully chose eyeing the woman who did not show any indication of having heard him. Her eyes just stared deadly into his own. "Having those in the alliance could prove problematic."

She nodded her head in a slow motion, "I see."

Just by saying that he knew that she understood what they were trying to discuss. Something the king could not overhear, which means its behind the king's back. Essentially they were going against the king, for what purpose, Sasuke knew that she picked that up as well.

"I am a member, a signing member in fact."

He almost hissed, berating himself for trusting someone so easily and allowing their secrets to end up right back at the king. He was about to stand when her eyes commanded him to remain seated.

"I signed for the benefit to end the vampire hunt." She hotly told, her eyes burning with fire. "I do not need to justify my participation in the alliance, but know this: I do not listen to their commands." She leaned forward and gave a sinister smile to the small group. "They do not control me or this coven. They are nothing to me, and I hold no loyalties to them. I did what I had to in order to end the brutal murders of our kind."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop, and the lightening seemed to dim. She leaned forward and glanced at each person present before huffing and turning her eyes towards the closed door.

"As for anyone else in the alliance, I refuse to state. But they are loyal to the coven. This coven is not loyal to the government, or monarchy or whatever we have going on," she clicked her teeth. "If you want to know more ask Naruto."

He frowned, wondering how she knew that him and Naruto were acquainted before reminding himself not to lose track of the goal. Obito needed them to get Konoha coven to agree to a truce and partnership. It was important to their plans. He shook the feeling of agitation off before gathering his thoughts.

"We would like to discuss-"

"Tell Obito to get his own ass here if he's interested in planning a coup d'etat against Madara. I don't deal with lapdogs."

Her words were spoken playfully, not in a venomous tone that he was expecting from her. He debated for a second whether or not arguing with the lady would be wise, but decided that this partnership was crucial and he did not want to screw it up. Plus she already gave him a clue.

'Naruto'

"It was nice meeting you..."

"Tsunade," she finished for him, holding out her hand. The handshake was confident, and was powerful. She then gestured to the group to leave by turning her eyes towards the closed door. Shuisui opened it, and exited followed by his sister and Sasuke.

They entered the room again with the bunk beds, noticing it was more filled out than it was when they had entered the outdated office. Humanly walking through the rows, reaching the door, Sasuke noticed a pair of eyes on him.

He tilted his head, and saw Naruto sitting childishly on a top bunk of the bed just beside the door. He grinned and jumped down, causing a small startled shuffle from the companion in the bed next to them.

"I hear you want to talk to me?"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn."

He turned heel and left the room, knowing that everyone was following him including Naruto.

* * *

><p>Obito almost yawned as the names seemed to blend together and repeat themselves. He shook his head, glancing quickly at the small clock stationed on his desk before grumbling quietly under his breath.<p>

He tapped the pen gently against the mahogany table top and looked at all the names he had already written out. It was a long list, and many names were going to be left off. They would be lost to the world and a deep sense of melancholy filled him.

Sighing he glanced back at the summons that was sprawled out before him, eyes zeroing in on the names scribbled neatly in the centre of the summons.

_126. Nawaki Senji _

Obito turned the summons over, so the pristine white page looked up at the ceiling and added it to the growing pile of papers. He was only in the beginning of the second year of the hunt, and already the number of people killed was in the hundreds.

He picked up the next summons.

_127. Hana Manabu_

_128. Kenta Manabu_

_129. Mal Manabu_

_130. Akito Manabu_

He flipped that summons over too, and added it to the completed pile. He always found it distasteful that entire families were killed off in the hunts, because it ended their line and legacy. What right did Madara-

He sighed shaking it off and taking up another summons.

"Why did you go into the archives and retrieve all the summons filed during the hunt?"

Obito turned his eyes up to meet his father's stern gaze. He stood tall, arms hanging detachedly at his side, his robes stiffly falling behind him.

"Pardon?"

"The summons," he pointed to the pages stacked on the desk in various piles. "You took them out of the archives, why?"

Obito put his pen down, eyeing his father with confidence. "Did you ever go through the number of vampires killed?"

"My advisor did," He stepped into the room, his eyes darkened with clear anger. "This is not your concern."

"I was thinking, that we would form a plaque with their names. Show the people what happens to those who disobey the laws."

Madara let out a deep throaty laugh, his head craned back and his stomach shaking. "A plaque? What are we honouring them?" His eyes lost all humour and turned sharply to meet his son's. "We do not honour them."

"Of course not," Obito bit back with agitation. "I am saying we show them what-"

"That is the point of the graveyard." He hotly told, "These are my people, are you wanting to rub salt into an open wound by listing off all those lost?"

Obito remained collected, keeping his mind clear of all thoughts and emotions. If he showed any sign of annoyance or disgust he would lose everything that he had been working towards.

"No, the graveyard is the best reminder. Stop this foolishness, put the summons away and let's have a chat." He stored forward taking a seat opposite of his son. His crisp white shirt crinkled with the movement and his black designer pants looked new.

"A chat?"

It was new and he did not leave the skepticism out of his voice. It held curiosity yet his eyes showed caution, knowing that his father would pick that up but not caring.

"Yes," Madara smiled, albeit looked rather strained. He picked up a paper weight off the desk, holding it carefully in the palm of his hand. It was a small turtle that he had gotten from his grandson who travelled abroad and brought back some souvenirs. Madara had a similar one in design, though Obito doubt he kept it.

"Tell me, what were you, Izuna, Tetsuya, Itachi, Sasuke, Natsumi and Shuisui doing in your study last week? A meeting I wasn't invited to?"

Obito blinked and let a small chuckle pass through his lips, "you wanted to be invited to a surprise birthday planning session father?"

Madara's eyed him critically, "I see. Who's birthday?"

"Isae's." Though he didn't know if that was true, but he was sure his father didn't either.

"Ah," he muttered out, turning his eyes back to the paper weight in his hands. "You are right, do not bother me with such things," he dismissed placing the weight back down atop of the desk. He stood up, sweeping his robe behind him.

Just before he could bid himself a farewell, Obito's phone went off. Madara's eyes switched to displeasure, Obito knew he disliked all of the modern day's technologies -to an extent. He moved faster than Obito was expecting and picked up the small device of the table, glancing at the screen.

Obito cursed himself for not locking his phone when Madara entered.

"It seems like you won a vacation," Madara muttered, confused with a hint of exhaustion. "Did you need to win a vacation? Are you running out of money?"

Obito let out a laugh and took his phone out of his father's hand. "It is a marketing scheme," he murmured. "I'll delete it later."

"See that you do." With that he left the room, taking with it some of the cold that started to creep in. As soon as his father was out the door, Obito glanced at his phone and saw the message from a blocked number.

_Congratulations! You just won a trip for two to Elridge suites and spa Details can be found At do Not want to live an Urban life dot com, and find the button "Suites and spa Trip" for your tickets._

Elridge, E. Details, D. At, A. Not, N. Urban, U. Suites, S. Trip, T.

He arranged them backwards: Tsunade. Well he had a name, and it was something to go on. He knew he would get more information from Sasuke and company when they returned.

Obito checked the clock again and almost cursed. He was late to that security meeting. He erased the message and took the sheet of paper with Tsunade written on it before leaving the study behind and racing down the halls to make it to the conference room.

* * *

><p>The car drove down the road, while Naruto and Sasuke silently walked in the darkness. They were heading to the forest just outside of the village, and he found himself excited about being able to be alone with his friend and at seeing the forests that used to sprawl for miles and miles.<p>

Unfortunately due to growth, a good portion of the forest was gone, leaving behind slivers of it between the village and outside towns that were kept separate from those who could afford to live close to the palace. It was designed in a way to keep the wealthy separate from those who were middle-class to low class.

The reached the border of the forest within minutes, Naruto taking the lead and climbing up a tall redwood tree. Sasuke smirked and followed him effortlessly, sitting on the same branch as his friend. It creaked silently under them but the buzzing of crickets outweighed those sounds.

"How did you know I wanted to talk to you?"

Naruto tilted his head, before staring back over the trees and to the village far off from them. The trees stood powerfully above the village, giving it a panoramic view of the entire urbanized area.

"How old are you Sasuke?"

He blinked and turned his eyes towards the village as well. Naruto wasn't asking about his true age, but his vampire age.

"Sixty-five."

There was a family standing on their porch, the father pointing to several stars and the children stared above them.

"You haven't heard thoughts yet?"

"Thoughts?"

Naruto shook his head, "what did you learn in your secret vampire classes?"

He didn't reply, instead he replayed old memories of an instructor long since dead talking to him about the importance of becoming a vampire. That it was his duty to his family to continue the line of the vampire toxin and sire his own children. He thought it was ridiculous even as a child, but he learned adamantly about the history, the unwritten (at the time) rules, and the laws that Madara was pushing out.

"I didn't learn about thoughts."

"Clearly."

Naruto didn't elaborate, he swung his leg against the bark causing his denim jeans to create a rubbing sound.

"When you hit age fifty, you can start to pick up on the vampires who are powerful and the elder thoughts. The closer they are the easier they are to hear.

"Tsunade said my name, thought about me. When the elders think of your name, it's like someone calling to you."

He digested that wondering why he hadn't learned about this during those classes Naruto mentioned. He also pondered why he had never heard someone calling his name, and passed it off as that nobody really knew him as apart of the Uchiha family. His cousin, for sure. But the nephew of the king? Not that thought about.

"Tsunade is an elder?"

"600 years," Naruto truthfully told, his eyes never leaving the village that he had lived in as a child. The village he abandoned as a pre-teen. "But what you really want to know is about Kiba."

He didn't know Kiba but he assumed it was the other person apart of the alliance. He watched as Naruto closed his eyes, shifting slightly on the branch and opening his eyes.

"You must make a promise with me before I tell you about him," startling honest blue eyes regarded him with a plea and loyalty. "You must never tell a soul except those who are apart of taking down Madara's tyranny."

"I wouldn't." Why would he tell a soul outside of the operation was baffling to him. He didn't care that much about the alliance and the members enough to go gossiping like a schoolgirl. "But how did you know about our plans?"

He grinned, "I told you. Tsunade called me, I tuned into her thoughts at the sound of my name. She was thinking about it while she was talking to you."

Sasuke nodded, shifting his position as one piece of bark lightly jabbed him in the thigh.

"You do know the families that are involved in the alliance, right?"

Of course he knew, Sasuke was still at the palace when the alliance was formed.

"Who are they?"

He stiffened, turning his gaze to meet his friend's before scowling. He couldn't give out that information, that was confidential and could cause problems politically and hinder their progress with Madara.

Naruto seemed to read him without the words, shaking his head lazily.

"I already know who they are." He murmured, "but consider this a test."

"A test of what?"

"Trust."

Sasuke averted his gaze once again, landing on the small family who were still on the porch of their house. A test of trust, he found it oddly thrilling to be talking about this with Naruto. He did trust his friend, but it had been so long, a part of him had some doubts.

Yet, Naruto was trusting him with this 'Kiba' person's information, this was fair exchange.

"Uchiha, Hyuuga, Kurama, Senji."

"You missed two."

"Those are the ones from Konoha," Sasuke murmured, "I don't remember all the others from the neighbouring nations."

Naruto shook his head, the blond strands ruffling with the wind.

"No, you missed two from Konoha."

He blinked, a frown marring his pale face. He thought about the alliance and the families and clans that had agreed to be apart of it, for the sake of ending the hunt and protecting their futures.

"The hunters," he muttered out, turning his cold eyes to meet Naruto's warm ones. "Are you talking about the Aburame and Inuzuka?"

"Exactly."

He let that settle in the pit of his stomach and suddenly the red-triangles popped into his mind and like a powerful punch to his stomach he remembered the significance of those.

"He's an Inuzuka."

"Was." Naruto replied casually, "he can't really be a vampire hunter when he is one."

A vampire hunter agreement was added to the alliance, as another safety net to protect the families involved. They got the hunters to agree not to harm those apart of the alliance in return for their own private protection as well as the first dibs on vampires who are not held by the alliance.

"That is interesting."

Without hesitation he pulled out his cellphone and tapped on the keyboard lightly, reminding himself of the code that was developed. Backwards spelling, after the salutation.

He easily pulled up Obito's information, clicking on it and getting a blank text page. He knew Naruto was watching his movements, but he trusted the boy.

Salutation first. Those adds for date-lines popped into his mind and he typed a beginning for that.

_Are you tired of being alone? _

Then he needed to add in the letters, backwards to form the name. Kiba - A, B, I, K. Capitalize just those letters.

_Are you tired of being alone? All Boys Interpretative is the place to be tonight! that's right, all you single ladies out there need to head over to Kullins street at 10 for a night of fun and dancing._

He quickly hit send, ignoring the time and closing his phone back into his pocket.

"Code."

Sasuke regarded him, "that easy to decipher?"

"No." Naruto shook his head, "quite interesting in fact."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Vampires used to roam the streets as any other citizen did until the king declared them "illegal" and began a vampire hunt, forcing them into hiding. Sasuke was never expecting to meet his friend again in the fight to save their immortals lives; he was especially not expecting him to be a vampire too.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for language and violence. **  
><strong>**Warnings: **Graphic violence and language. Minor OCs, mild romance. **  
>Pairings: <strong>SasuNaru/NaruSasu (minor) and other minor side pairings.  
>Note: This is more of a plot driven story verse romance. There will be only hints of pairings and romantic points.<p>

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Wow guys, I never expected so many follows for this story after only 2 chapters. I'm touched! Thanks everyone for the reviews, follows and favourites.

Un beta'd.

* * *

><p><strong>Craving A Forever Future<br>**Chapter 3

"Interesting?" he murmured back, his head titled curiously to the side. "It's taxing."

Naruto laughed, smiling that breathtaking smile of his. "But it is necessary."

"Depends on how you define necessary," Sasuke threw back, placing his sleek phone in his tight pockets. "I think this could have just waited until we were face to face. That is the generation of today, everything happens in the moment. Future moments are too far away for them."

Naruto tilted his head back to the starless sky and hummed deep in his throat, letting his muscular legs swing dully beneath the branch.

"You sound old."

"I am."

He turned his attention back to Sasuke, "why don't you come with me?"

His deep black eyes blinked confusedly at Naruto, registering the words through his mind and trying to process the meaning. Naruto found it amusing, although he looked like a white porcelain statue, the eyes always were bright and intelligently staring back at you.

"Where?"

"To a temple in the south."

"A temple?"

Naruto hummed in agreement, "It's lovely this time a year."

Sasuke turned that over in his head. Leaving Konoha to go visit a temple? It was tempting, it had been too long since he took a vacation. His family wouldn't mind, they never did and highly encouraged it. It would be odd for anyone to stick in one place for too long.

But why a temple? Naruto never appeared to be the spiritual type, and the way his eyes had shine at that moment spoke of something else behind the visit. Just something in his gut was telling him to go on this adventure. Plus he dearly missed the company of his friend. It was long overdo.

He expertly went into his pocket to tell his brother and mother that he was not going to be returning that night and would be out travelling for the foreseeable future.

"Your phone has to be destroyed. It can't come with us."

Sasuke blinked, turning his attention away from the screen. "Why?"

"GPS tracking. This temple is sacred, I don't want the wrong people finding out."

Sasuke knew that he was directly meaning Madara, and he nodded his consent. He never really liked the phone anyway. It was convent, yes, but constricting.

"I shall lose it in the river." He smirked and turned back to his text to his mother.

* * *

><p>Two files laid sprawled across the sleek low wooden table of his bedchamber. Obito brushed a hand through his hair, looking at each empty folder with a neatly scrawled name on the side.<p>

Tsunade  
>Kiba<p>

He furrowed his brow at the files, turning his gaze to his snoozing wife on the large king sized bed. She shifted contently in the bed and sighed before going still again. He shook his head and turned back to the two files.

Obito didn't understand why his cousin* had sent him these names. He only found some information on Tsunade, and nothing on Kiba. He scanned the practically empty folders and crossed his arms.

He needed to figure out how to gather the information he needed without being caught. He was not fond of the idea of explaining to Madara why he was looking into these people, because frankly he had no idea.

He sent them to do one thing: set up a partnership with the coven. Instead he gets no partnership and two names, no surnames given.

He huffed and glanced towards the windows. The night was still young but he had to put off the search for the time being, he had another security meeting to attend.

He really hated security meetings.

"Your highness." A muffled voice whispered from the other side of the closed oak double doors of his bedchamber. Obito glanced to his wife and was thankful she was still asleep before slowly moving towards the door, ignoring the creaking sound that accompanied it.

"Sorry to disturb you, your highness."

He hated formalities too so he brushed it off.

"The king would like a word with you."

He gave a tired nod, "thank you." He muttered and moved around the guard, closing his bedroom door and walking down the hallway towards his father's study. He was always holed up in there during every moment he was awake. It was unsettling when he wasn't in his study anymore.

Without knocking Obito pushed back the oak doors and entered his fathers study. He noticed the cream couch off to the side was messier than usual (there was a noticeable stain on the arm of the couch, brown - probably coffee or alcohol). He moved past a few bookcases and came to a stop just short of his father's desk.

Madara was sitting behind the desk, a pen was being twirled carelessly in his right hand. His eyes staring straight into Obito's as though unsurprised to see him, which he shouldn't have been. He was called to hist anther.

"Ah yes, good you made it."

Obito didn't reply, instead opted to sit on the plush leather chair across the desk and stare annoyed back into those piercing black eyes that held a tint of an evil red tone.

"I ran into Fugaku today," he began, tone light and friendly. Something that signalled warning in Obito's head. "He just came back from a trip to Lightening. He said he enjoyed it immensely. Maybe, when I retire I will go to that country for a vacation."

Obito almost snorted, 'when he retired' more like 'if he retired'. He was too power hungry of a man to give it all up for any other reason but death.

"While he was going on about the life, I brought up Isae. I wanted to ask him what I should buy her for her upcoming birthday. I mentioned how thoughtful I thought it was of you and all your little cousins to be planning a nice surprise party for her. I wonder how old she is turning..."

Everything was screaming that he was found out. He clenched his fist, unseen to Madara and prayed that somehow he could worm his way out of whatever the point of this conversation was.

"But funny thing is, Isae's birthday is not for nine months. I would think her great grandfather would not be mistaken about her birthday. Fugaku is usually very good at remembering birth dates."

Obito bit his lip. Well shit...

"So what are you and your little cohorts up to?"

* * *

><p>The lady politely smiled at Naruto, holding up the set of keys in her right hand just out of reach.<p>

"Now it has full gas, but stock up on some more with the jerry cans in the trunk," she murmured out motherly, glancing around the small store front. "Also, I know how long it's been since you driven anywhere Naruto so please be careful. The desert isn't the greatest path to drive along, especially at night."

Naruto nodded, snatching the keys out of pale hands. "Thanks Tenten."

She rolled her brown eyes at him and bit her lip, "no blood in the car. So feed before you leave."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that comment, wondering how she knew Naruto was a vampire. Were they close enough friends to warrant him telling her that he was a vampire?

"I know," he grinned, his fangs peaking out under his lips. "You should know me better than that."

Tenten scuffed, before glancing out the wide windows of the car rental shop. She frowned.

"You sure this is a good idea? It's a 15 hour drive from the city across the desert..."

"No choice," Naruto murmured tiredly, "the temple is there. I need to talk to Pain."

Sasuke perked up at the name. The entire trip to the city Naruto had been cryptic about the temple. He gave small descriptions of the exterior and that it was on one of the peaks of this mountain range, but he never specifically stated why they needed to head there. Nor did he mention names.

Suddenly he wished he had his phone on him so he could contact Obito with the new name. Just to have some information instead of walking blindly in.

Tenten grinned, noticing Sasuke's shift in stance and guarded eyes. She brushed it aside but sympathized with the poor bastard.

"Just be careful, don't piss him off again."

An uneasy chuckle followed that statement causing Sasuke to curiously eye his friend.

"Long story," he mumbled out, code for 'I don't want to talk about it.'

"Hn."

A roll of blue eyes, "okay Tenten, thanks!" Naruto began walking towards the door of the car rental shop. Tenten waved from behind the counter with a small smile on her face. Sasuke gave a curt nod to her before following after his friend.

The night air lashed against his face after he passed through the glass door, but he barely felt it. He turned to his friend who was glancing around the parking lot full of vehicles looking for theirs.

"It's a 15 hour drive, how are we pulling that off?"

Electric blue eyes towards his friend, he pulled his light jacket closer to his body.

"When sun starts to peak we bury ourselves in the sand."

Sasuke blinked.

"I'm sorry...what?"

Naruto sighed and started walking towards the car that started to light up at the press of his key. Sasuke followed behind.

"There's no way we will make it there in one night," he hotly told as though it were common sense, "so when the day approaches we pull over and dig a makeshift resting spot. We'll sleep in the sand."

"No."

Naruto craned his neck to view his friend, pausing at the drivers door. "How else do you purpose we get there?"

"Not burying myself in sand."

"You won't die," He scuffed, opening the door and sliding into the drivers seat. Sasuke glared from outside the passenger door, and refused to move.

Naruto huffed and peaked his head out of the car, "stop being stubborn. This is the only way."

"Why are we going to the temple? Who is Pain?"

"Get in and we'll talk."

Sasuke glanced around the empty lot with cars in every spot. He nodded and opened the passenger door just as Naruto shut his door. He insert the key into the ignition and turned it on. The radio came to life with some reporter talking about the traffic.

"The temple?"

Naruto turned his gaze to Sasuke briefly before focuses back on the parking lot as the exited onto the main road.

"It's located just past the mountain range of Cha. Pain owns it," he murmured. "He's a member of a group that is considered a bit radical..."

"Radical?"

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled. "They're hearts are in the right place. But the ultimate reason why I want you to meet Pain is because, he can help."

"Help?"

"You wanted a partnership with the coven right?"

"He can help with Madara?"

The grin that overtook Naruto's face spoke more than his reply of 'yes'. Sasuke almost wanted to smirk but he was still left with more questions than answers.

"Pain despises Madara. He would be more than happy to help, but.."

"But...?"

Naruto sighed, "Uchiha's aren't really welcome in the temple."

"So why are we going?"

"Because he likes me," He proudly boasted, "he will listen."

"You sure?"

A determined glint entered those blue eyes, "I will make him."

Sasuke believed him.

"I still don't like the idea of digging a sleeping pit in the sand."

* * *

><p>Itachi frowned at the piece of mail that found its way to his room. He glanced at the envelope seeing the King's crest on the front, and wondered what Madara could possibly want by sending a letter instead of just calling him to his study.<p>

He ignored the stare that his wife was giving him, and grabbed the letter opener on his desk. He ripped the white envelope open and blew into the envelope. He quickly pulled the letter out and scanned the contents, frowning as he progressed further down the page.

"What is it?"

Itachi ignored his wife and took a seat on his desk chair. Fear coursed through him and then quickly made way for a surge of rage.

Madara was shipping him out. The problem wasn't joining the forces in the North to watch the border, but the reasoning behind it. He only got called in when there was trouble or a formal meeting needed to happen between the king and the military men. He was usually sent as the king's representative.

This was different, the feel of the note spoke of no troubles and no liaison between king and the military men. He found this disturbing and it lead to a completely new thought.

Madara knew.

Nothing could prevent the shiver that raced down his spine and the ice that raced through his veins.

* * *

><p>The dessert was not just pure sand, country to what he thought it would look like. There were cactuses' and the road was completely paved with no street lamps. The only thing Naruto had to guide him was his headlights and they didn't seem to be as bright as he had hoped. Thankfully, being vampires, they had a heightened sense of sight.<p>

They had been driving for three hours now, he knew sun was going to peak over the horizon soon. Probably the next two hours. He had a feeling Naruto was going to pull over soon so they can create their makeshift beds.

The idea of sleeping buried in sand -

_Sasuke_

He shook his head at the sound. Odd it sounded like his mother.

_Sasuke, I know you can hear me._

"Mother?"

Naruto turned towards him briefly, a confused tint to those baby blues. "Umm...Naruto." He pointed to himself with a mirth in his eyes. "Your mom is back-"

"I can hear her."

Naruto hummed silently, "Do you have a blood bond with her?"

Blood blond is the willingness to share blood between vampires. So if Sasuke wanted to create a bond with Naruto, he would take some of Naruto's blood then Naruto would take some of his blood, thus forming a blood bond.

He wanted to roll his eyes at his friend, because obviously Naruto knew the answer. Instead went with a stoic answer.

"She sired me."

It would be obvious that sire and fledgling shared such a bond after their creation.

"Ah. Well the blood bond allows you to hear her thoughts, despite Mikoto not being an elder."

Sasuke frowned. If that was true, how did his mother know about it, and why did she never tell him? Why hide that? Why was he never taught in those classes he was forced to suffer through as a child?

Could she hear all his thoughts? How come he never heard her thoughts before?

He scowled and crossed his arms, closing his eyes. How does he even talk to his mother through thought?

_'When you hit age fifty, you can start to pick up on the vampires who are powerful and the elder thoughts. The closer they are the easier they are to hear._

_'Tsunade said my name, thought about me. When the elders think of your name, it's like someone calling to you.'_

He inwardly sighed, it was the best instructions he had.

_Mikoto. _

He waited with bated breath, thankful that Naruto had not prose more about why he was silent.

_Sasuke. _

He felt relief wash through him, it worked. It had really worked, and hearing his mother's voice brought a soft smile to his face. One that Naruto hardly ever witnessed.

_Itachi has been sent to the border of Fire and River. _

So? He didn't understand why her tone suggested unease about it. Itachi had gone to the military bases plenty of times, more times than Sasuke himself went. It was no big deal to be sent to the area to participate in the training exercises, and evaluate their performances for a few months as the King's stand-in.

Since there was no fighting happening there his mother shouldn't sound so-

_Madara knows._

Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. Naruto caught his slip in his breathing but didn't comment instead he kept his eyes forward to the dark road.

_Knows...he can't. We were always so care-_

_But he does. It happened, Obito tried to cover up the error your father made, but it was too late. He knows. _

_Explain from the beginning. _

She did. She started with how his father had come back the night Sasuke and his niece and nephew went to the coven. She continued on how Madara had asked about Fugaku's meeting and his time in Lightening country. Then he subtly asked about his great granddaughter, Isae and her birthday. Fugaku answered with confusion and honestly replied. He didn't know Obito had used Isae as a cover for their meetings, or he wouldn't have answered the question with the truth.

The next night, Madara confronted Obito and sent notice that Itachi, Izuna, Shisui and Obito were going to separate military posts to serve for the king for an indefinite period of time.

Madara was separating them. He was purposefully stopping them with a flick of his wrist, and he wondered if he was sent a notice to leave the palace to serve at a post but brushed it aside. He wasn't in the castle at the moment and cannot be held to the orders of the King, because he didn't receive them.

He smirked but found himself at a lost. How were they going to keep going with the plans. They had discussed the possibly of being discovered but no one had come up with a solution.

Just like a lightening strike, Sasuke had an idea.

_Have they left yet?_

There was a hesitant pause.

_I don't know if Izuna left yet or not. The rest are still here. _

Would this be realistic? Could it be possible to keep their meetings going while being so far?

_Get them together to form a blood bond._

_Sasuke, Madara would never allow them to meet up again. Obito has guards station around him 24 hours, more so than before. They even stand guard inside his bedroom. _

That was disturbing.

_But..._

Sasuke heard the hesitation in her voice followed by a sigh.

_I can form the bonds with them. I already have one with you, Itachi has one with Fugaku and I have a bond with Fugaku. Itachi has one with Shisui, and Izuna and Obito are bonded. It's roundabout but it could work. We just need to bond Obito to either me or Fugaku. _

His mother hummed quietly vibrating through his mind.

_That's one long game of broken telephone mother._

_Do you have any other suggestions? All we need to do is connect Obito. He is connected to Izuna, and thus we'll all be connected through various channels. It'll be a messenger game but it'll do. _

Sasuke bit his lip and thought it through. It could work, albeit very annoyingly but it could do. However, none of them were supposed to know about the telepathic abilities, heck he didn't know until two nights ago and he was still curious to how his mother found out about them.

_I have my secrets. I will get your father to talk to Itachi and I will ask him to form the bond with Obito thus connecting everyone in a makeshift way. _

_Secrets?_

_Now is not the time. The sun is rising. Be safe. _

He grunted in reply and found the connection lost. It was weird, to feel an actual separation of two minds, it almost felt like something was missing and his chest constricted in response. He wasn't sure if this was normal.

"It gets easier," Naruto told, pulling to the side of the road and turning off the car. "Losing connection the first few times is always weird."

Sasuke didn't reply and sighed, looking at the long area of white sand. It was a beautiful desert but it did not mean he wanted to sleep in the sand.

"You won't die."

"Hn."

Naruto smirked and opened the door to the four door sedan and exited before glancing around at the never-ending white sands that stretched far before them. You couldn't even see the other side.

Sasuke quickly followed, leaving the car behind and frowning in distain at the sands. He really didn't want to sleep under it.

"You sure this will work?"

"I've done it before. It's not very pleasant,"he told truthfully while rubbing the back of his neck. "If you dig deep enough, four feet or deeper, you'll be safe from the sun. But the sun does heat up the sand, so you will feel unbearable heat. But.." he sighed, "but you'll be fine. Just try and sleep through it. Tomorrow you won't look so pale."

"I will tan?"

Naruto glanced at him, "maybe. I did, but it only lasted a few weeks. You can pass as human with the skin colour you will gain." He gave a feral grin and turned to the sand, slowly moving to an area without obstructions.

Sasuke watched him go and felt sick to his stomach as his friend quickly began digging his own area to rest. It really did feel like they were digging their graves, however ironic that was. This was not going to kill them...supposedly.

Sighing in defeat he turned his back on his friend and began digging his own resting area.

* * *

><p>They had reached the temple the following night after spending the first night in the scorching desert. Sasuke had barely slept that night, focusing on a mantra of not leaving the sand and to bear with the consuming pain. Naruto had been light about how bad it was to spend the day in the desert.<p>

He was thankful the next night to find their car still there and Naruto ready to hit the road. They made it to the town that same night and slept at a local hotel for the day. The town was two hours from the temple, and Naruto told him that they would reach the temple the next night.

The temple was exactly how Naruto described it; brimming with life.

The grass, even in the dark, looked like a vibrant and lush green. There was a sweeping willow tree that had a bird bath just under it's towering branches. There were currently no birds by the bath, but Sasuke could spot a few nestled on the branches asleep.

It had an inviting feel to it, and Sasuke could not help but wonder why this place was so isolated. It had taken a drive around the mountain, to one of it's peaks and then to park at this off-side parking area. It was obviously designed for tourists to go and stop to take photographs, but Naruto had started walking along the side of the road, until he reached a small trail.

He headed into some of the trees, hiking his way up this trail until they reached a hanging bridge. Below was a valley, that if you fell, you would hit several rocks and be severely bruised or dead. They crossed the bridge and walked a bit more along the trail and there stood the temple.

Naruto stepped through the large golden arch that lead into a circular room. Sasuke slowly followed through, wondering about who this Pain was.

The room was full of marble columns and a modest alter stood at the center. He wondered what type of temple this was. Buddhist? Hindu?

Naruto bypassed the room and entered the back hallways that twisted and turned. Sasuke paid no heed to the rooms that they had passed, sticking close to his friend.

Naruto stopped at one particular door. He turned his dazzling blue eyes to Sasuke before closing them and raising his fist to knock against the polished wooden door.

"Don't say anything."

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to argue but quickly shut it. If Uchiha weren't welcomed at the temple, then he would let his friend handle it.

"Enter."

Naruto reached for the handle and turned it, fluidly opening the door wide enough for Sasuke to see into the crammed office. Books decorated the walls on dark wooden sleeves and a desk sat situated under a large window.

"Pain."

His friend took a step into the office, allowing space for Sasuke to step in. The man named Pain turned towards the duo, his piercing amethyst eyes scrutinizing them, while his blood red hair dangled listlessly over his left eye.

Sasuke had never seen so many piercings on a single body; 6 in his nose, and a dozen more in his ears.

"It's good to see you Naruto."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, "it's been a long time."

"Indeed." His eye lingered over to Sasuke, obviously assessing the Uchiha before him. "Why did you bring an Uchiha here?"

Sasuke could hear the audible gulp from his position but remain quiet. He was not about to interfere with this get together.

"I believe you can help him."

"I do not help Uchiha's."

"Even if you have the same goals?"

Pain laughed, his face scrunching up in sadistic glee.

"Same goals?" he chuckled, bright purple eyes burning into Sasuke's dark ones. "What are your goals, Uchiha?" The name was spat with distaste and a sneer followed.

"I wish to dethrone Madara."

Pain's eyes did not show surprise, nor did his stance. He remained stiff in his chair and eyed the boy critically before turning his eyes to Naruto with a slight triumph look in them.

"We do not share the same goals."

Naruto crossed his arms over his polo shirt and glared hatefully at the man in front of them.

"Yes you do."

Pain stood up. He was obviously taller than Naruto, who had the appearance of a teenager, but not much taller than Sasuke.

"No Naruto, and no matter how much you persist with your self-righteous ways, our goal and Uchiha is completely different."

"Stop being difficult Pain! Sasuke and his family want Madara out just like you guys do."

Pain chuckled, "and just like every other coven I have encountered does. Including yours."

Naruto nodded hesitantly, "exactly. We all want Madara gone."

"Ah yes, but.." Pain fluidly moved around his desk and stood regally in front of Naruto. "I want Madara gone, not dethroned."

"It's the same t-"

"Wrong!" He barked, taking a step back and leaning cooly against his desk. "I want him dead."

* * *

><p>*Technically Obito and Sasuke and co aren't cousins, well first cousins. Fugaku and Madara are cousins, thus their kids are second cousins? or something...I'm just generalizing them all as cousins.<p>

If anyone cares, Isae is Itachi's grandkid. I have a long list of Uchiha kids running around, I tried to keep them all cannon but we don't know that much about the Uchha's so...OCs it is. Itachi has 3 kids, just for reference.

There is quite a bit of OCs in this story, but they will all be minor. I had to make them because of the fact Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto are all about 100 years old (more or less). The Uchiha's want the clan to live on so there needs to be kids which is why I have OCs. They'll pretty much be background noise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Vampires used to roam the streets as any other citizen did until the king declared them "illegal" and began a vampire hunt, forcing them into hiding. Sasuke was never expecting to meet his friend again in the fight to save their immortals lives; he was especially not expecting him to be a vampire too.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for language and violence. **  
>Warnings: <strong>Graphic violence and language. Minor OCs, mild romance. **  
>Pairings: <strong>SasuNaru/NaruSasu (minor) and other minor side pairings.  
>Note: This is more of a plot driven story verse romance. There will be only hints of pairings and romantic points.<p>

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Un beta'd so if you spot any mistake, I'm more than happy to hear about it!

* * *

><p><strong>Craving A Forever<strong> **Future**  
>Chapter 4<p>

Madara must have done something pretty terrible to earn such hostility, but it also did not surprise Sasuke. His uncle was ruthless, and trampled innocent people when he felt it was needed.

"You misunderstand," Sasuke began, ignoring Naruto's heated glance. "I want Madara out of office, if that means he has to be killed to be taken out of power, than so be it."

Pain analyzed him, flicking his eyes up and down his body and smirked. "Not as naive as this one are you?" He tilted his head towards Naruto who gave a quiet snort in reply.

"I will do what it takes."

"What it takes is killing him." Pain began, calmly crossing his ankles as he leaned carefully against the desk. "Madara has gone mad, he has long since been a worthy man to rule any kingdom and when he falls the others following him will stop their treachery."

"You can't be certain-"

"Naruto, Madara is the driving force." He sighed, straightening up and uncrossing his ankles, "he used his power to bully the other nations into following his lead. The hunts were his fault. Outlawing night-walkers was his fault, your parents and-"

The word 'parents' resounded in Sasuke's mind. Naruto never mentioned his parents when they were younger, and he never thought of Naruto and parents until he was older and Naruto was no longer living in the palace.

"I know!" Naruto glared hatefully interrupting the list knowing that Sasuke would question him later in private "I know what Madara has done, and who he has hurt. But you do not know that the other nations will just follow suit. You cannot make such promises."

"I have it on good authority that they would."

"Oh you mean your friends," Naruto condescendingly said while rolling his eyes. "The Akatsuki doesn't know for a fact that the nations will follow. You are going to make sure it happens by force in need be, by murdering all those who oppose your goals."

Sasuke blinked at that, thoughts tumbling through his mind. He didn't understand Naruto's adamant protection of those willing to kill off their species. Madara was only self-interested in protecting his own family and lineage. He would be willing to kill all other vampires if it meant prolonging the Uchiha line. That was exactly what he was doing, attempting to eliminate all other vampires (because they had a potential to become a threat).

So why was Naruto trying to stop the Akatsuki's movement? They were protecting and defending the rest of their kind. Sasuke actually found it quite admirable.

"Murder?" Pain raised an eyebrow and smiled cruelly. "How many innocent people have you murdered Naruto?"

The boy froze, his shoulders squared and jaw tense.

"That's unfair." He whispered brokenly, "everyone needs to feed."

That was true, especially the young vampires. The younger the vampire the higher the blood lust was. Most new vampires in their first fifteen years kill their victims by no fault of their own. It takes a great deal of time and self-control to learn to only feed off victims in small doses.

"It may be unfair, but it is true. You've killed, probably a hundred? If not more people. Why is killing a few leaders such a terrible thing?" He slowly moved to bypass his two guests, heading towards the door. "You are too naive Naruto. You need to learn that not everything can be solved with kind words."

"But it's a good place to start!" He countered hotly, "beginning there is the best place rather than entering the fight with guns blazing. That will only result in death."

"That is my aim. I want Madara dead."

Naruto growled, puffing out his chest while taking a deep breath. "There is a better solution."

"No." Pain began, "there is wishful thinking. He has gone mad Naruto, it is time you see that."

Sasuke watched as his friend bit his lip, shifting awkwardly unable to deny that fact.

"If you are serious about wanting to overthrow the king, I will bring you to the meeting." Pain locked his dark amethyst eyes on Sasuke. "But only if you are serious. We already have a plan formed about Madara, but we could use a couple of extra bodies of manpower." He glanced briefly towards Naruto before shifting his gaze back to Sasuke. "We may be able to help each other out."

Sasuke gave a curt nod, not daring to avert his eyes from Pain's. "I am serious."

Pain's eyes shone with understanding and he gave a strong nod in reply, before glancing at Naruto. "You could take a lesson from Uchiha."

Naruto bristled causing Sasuke to smirk.

"The meeting is in three hours. Make yourself at home, there is a library down the hall you might find entertaining. We will be meeting in the main room."

Naruto sobered up and nodded before swiftly turning around and exiting the spacious office. Sasuke didn't acknowledge Pain but followed behind Naruto at a casual pace.

* * *

><p>"You have never mentioned your parents."<p>

Naruto shifted his position on the small sofa and glanced quietly at Sasuke in reply. His eyes shone with a small amount of guilt and sadness before he sighed and shifted to get more comfortable.

"No, I didn't."

Sasuke frowned, stretching his arm to reach a book on one of the top shelves. It seemed interesting enough to pass the time until the meeting.

"I didn't know what happened to them when I moved into the palace."

Sasuke stared at the book, no longer as interested as he was previously. He didn't move away from the towering shelf, instead stood silently beside it waiting for Naruto to gather his thoughts. He knew his friend would continue, he was very open with those he considered a precious person.

Even if it had been a few decades, Sasuke just knew he was still considered important to his friend. Something warm fluttered in his stomach at that thought.

"The day before I moved in with your parents, my mother and father went missing." He took a controlled breath and watched as Sasuke slowly moved away from the self and was making his way towards the couch he was seated on. "My neighbour took me in that night, saying that they would probably be back in the morning. I waited all night but they never came home that night. That had never happened before."

Sasuke sat beside his friend and kept his face neutral.

"My neighbour was trying not to panic, but when we saw a royal guard standing by the front door of our house she almost started sobbing. I didn't really understand it all, I just remembered sobbing because they still weren't home. I felt abandoned.

"We walked over, and the guard told us to go inside. When I went in, I was still holding the neighbours hand, when I met your mother."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke a small smile sprawled across his lips. "She looked so out of place. Her beautiful clothing on our peasant couch, but she looked content.

She saw me and stood, and then she asked if I would like to come live with her. Well I started bawling and clinging to my neighbour. I didn't want to leave my parents and I kept asking over and over for her to bring them back, that I missed them.

Your mother kneeled in front of me, scaring me before she wrapped me in a hug. She let me cry all over her pretty blue dress."

Sasuke smiled, that sounded like his mother.

"My neighbour convinced me to go with your mother. On the carriage ride back to the palace, she explained that she was my godmother and that my parents had gone to keep the angels company. I didn't quite understand it but I knew the basics. They weren't coming back.

"So I moved in with your family. I didn't want to think about my parents, I was mad at them for going to the angels instead of playing with me. But when I left with Jiriaya, I learned the truth.

"Madara had my parents killed. Jiriaya told me that the peasants respected my father immensely. He did things the king refused to do for his people. He was a busybody and helped rebuild houses after a storm destroyed some of them; he gave groceries to those who couldn't afford to feed their family and send their kids to school - I remember that garden. I never really noticed it when I was a kid, but..."

His blue eyes shone with sadness, there was nothing Sasuke could do to help his friend except keep listening.

"But I never appreciated it. I didn't appreciate a lot of things I guess. Jiriaya told me all sorts of stories about my dad and my mom, but he never told me how my mom and your mom knew each other.

"Just after I turned 16, Jiriaya was killed."

"Who is Jiriaya?"

Naruto blinked, and grinned casually with his eyes lighting up with admiration. "He was my godfather."

The way Naruto's eyes lit up was memorizing causing Sasuke to close his eyes briefly to engrave that image in his mind.

"He took me in when I was 12 which is why I left the palace. But he died protecting me from your uncle. Madara caught up to us when we moved and he sent some guards over to take me back to the palace. I refused, not understanding why I had to go back when I felt comfortable where I was.

I missed you, your brother and parents but I never fit in. I fit in with Jiriaya. We just worked...and then when he came home and saw the guards who were beginning to get agitated that I wasn't cooperating he stepped in. He got in arrested for interfering with the King's plans and they sentenced him to death.

The one guard shot him and left him in the living room while trying to escort me out of the house. All I could see was his lifeless body, and then I got angry. I kneed one guy right in the crotch and ran for it. Never looked back."

Sasuke digested that, feeling his throat constrict with the idea of Naruto watching his godfather killed in front of him. He felt his stomach tumble unpleasantly and he gripped his pant leg discreetly. He wanted to kill his uncle now more so than when Pain was announcing that it was the only way to end the madness.

One question lingered in his mind though.

"Why you?"

Naruto blinked, "why me what?"

"Why did Madara want to kill you?"

Naruto scratched his cheek and impishly smiled, "it really surprises me sometimes of how mad your uncle truly was...is."

Sasuke almost flinched at Madara as being referred to as his uncle. It felt like poison.

"He wanted to kill me because I reminded him of my dad. I found out through the years that there was an old law, when a family is summoned by the king any child under the age of 12 is exempt. It turns out that Madara didn't know I existed so when he summoned my parents, he didn't think about me. He just killed them and moved on.

"It wasn't until your mother brought me home the following day that he realized the error. But he had to wait, because now I was in the custody of his family. According to your father, when I turned 12 he was going to have me killed so I wouldn't turn out to be my dad. No matter how much your father and mother fought for me, his mind was made up.

"So your father found my godfather and just after your birthday I was taken to meet Jiriaya."

"My parents knew...?"

Naruto turned to regard his friend, surprised to see hurt and disappointment hiding behind dark eyes. "What?"

"My parents knew.."

This time it wasn't a question and Naruto wasn't sure what Sasuke was asking about. He tapped his friend on the shoulder, catching his attention.

"Knew what?"

Sasuke brushed him off and stood up, pacing slightly in front of the sofa. He was not about to admit to his friend that after Naruto disappeared from the palace that he asked his parents over and over what had happened. They had brushed him off, told him that he should be focusing on school.

Never once did they say that Naruto was okay or where he was. They just ignored Sasuke, brushing off his childish questions until he stopped asking.

_Mikoto_

He closed his eyes waiting, keeping his breathing even and hoping his thoughts weren't as angry as he felt because he need to try and remain calm.

_Mother, you lied. You...how could you not tell me about Naruto. I spent four years asking you about him! Four years and you knew! You knew exactly what happened to him and where he was!_

_..I didn't know where he was._

The voice was meek but it just angered him more.

_But you knew he was alive! Do you even understand...how much I grieved for him. That I thought he had died._

_You were so young Sasuke, we didn't want you to worry about him. _

_But I did! All I did was worry and pray for him. How could you keep that from me?_

_We thought it was better you forget and keep focused. We only gave him over to his godfather, we didn't keep tabs. I could not answer any of your questions when you asked. _

Sasuke swallowed thickly, and closed his eyes.

_Did Itachi know?_

_No. _

He felt unbelievable relief at that even if he still felt stung about his parents lying to him, letting him believe for years that Naruto was gone. But at least Itachi, the teenager that Sasuke went to when he needed comfort and just silent companionship when Naruto left had been just in the dark as he had been. He had not been betrayed by the one person he confined in about Naruto.

_We did not mean to betray you, Sasuke. _

Sasuke shook his head and stiffened when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. He glanced at Naruto who was the one hugging him and relief washed through him. Naruto hadn't died, like he had imagined as a child, and he was standing right in front of him.

"You were ignoring me."

"I was talking to mother."

"Oh."

Sasuke pushed Naruto away gently and awkwardly. He wasn't use to physical contact, even if it felt nice.

"They never told me what happened to you. I was left in the dark."

Naruto's eyes widened, "I am sorry I never wrote."

Sasuke didn't even think of that.

"Why didn't you?"

Naruto hummed, "mostly because I didn't know the palace address," he blushed in embarrassment before awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "so I just didn't but I wanted to. I used to harass Jiriaya for months on end. Luckily your family were often talked about in any village gossip, so I got to hear all about your parents and Obito. Sometimes I even heard a bit of gossip about you and your brother."

"Hn."

Naruto smiled, and patted his shoulder awkwardly, "I didn't want to leave." The 'you' was left unsaid.

Sasuke closed his eyes, knowing the meeting was happening within the hour. "I know."

* * *

><p>Obito fidgeted nervously as Mikoto sighed and opened her eyes, glancing sadly at her husband who was standing off to the side of the bed. It was fully made, Mikoto was sitting on it while Fugaku was standing by the window sill staring out at the courtyard that was below. The trees always looked beautiful in the spring.<p>

"Sasuke found out about Naruto." Mikoto began with a small voice, "I knew we should have said something."

Fugaku grunted, he had often regretted not mentioning anything to Sasuke about Naruto. But in reality, it would hurt Sasuke more to tell him than to keep him in the dark.

They had passed Naruto over to a stranger (because as much as Fugaku heard about Jiriaya he still didn't know the man) in order to save the young boy's life. He would be safer further away from the palace, and Jiriaya had a reputation of constantly travelling, perfect for Naruto.

So handing him over with no reliable way to communicate with Jiriaya or Naruto it was like he dropped off the face of the earth. Sure they knew he had been alive when they passed him on to the boy's godfather but they had no way of knowing what happened following.

For all they knew, Naruto could have died the very next day due to some accident and they had no way of knowing. So avoiding the Naruto topic with Sasuke was easier than just explaining that he was being protected from the very man they lived with.

It was too much for a thirteen year old boy. Plus Fugaku did not want Sasuke growing up resenting Madara and putting himself in harms way of the man's wrath. He wanted his boys safe so he kept them in the dark until they were old enough to learn the truth.

"Ummm," Obito began glancing at Fukagu and Mikoto who had become unreasonably quiet. "I have about 20 minutes before the guards come for me."

Fugaku shook his head, getting out of his trance. "Sorry," he murmured, "let us get on with this quickly as to not cause suspicion."

Obito nodded, taking a long stride into the centre of the room. "I do not care who I am bonded to."

Mikoto stood, brushing back a small bang out of her eyes. "I can do it."

"Actually dear, I would like to do it." Fugaku began his voice vibrating against the window before he turned around and took a few steps towards the centre of the room. He put a hand on his wife's shoulder and smiled to her. "I can give information quickly without going through the middleman..er woman."

Mikoto smiled and nodded, "of course."

Fugaku smiled and stood before Obito, "it's just like creating a fledgling."

Obito nodded, he understood the basics of the bonding. "How come we never learned about the telepathic ability to communicate with a blood bond?"

Mikoto shared a quick look with her husband, "it is not as interesting as you would think but is rather silly. It is a story for another time," she quickly rushed out.

"She is right, this has to be done before you leave."

Obito nodded, sighing quietly. He really did not want to go to the military city of Hi No Maki*. It was located just south of the Valley of the End and it was a small camp, one platoon. His father was desperate to separate them if he was being sent there.

"I understand," he murmured, "how long before the bond is set in and we can begin communicating?"

Fugaku tapped his chin in thought before shrugging, "I do not know. I believe possibly a couple of nights."

Obito nodded and rolled up the sleeve of his long black shirt. He wore this shirt just for the occasion, if his wound reopens before he can effectively bandage it, the shirt would conceal the blood without notice. His uncle was doing the same to his own dark green shirt.

"Obito, you frist."

Obito nodded, licking his teeth, his tongue dancing along the tip of one of his fangs briefly before touching the other.

"How much do I need to take?"

"Not too much."

He nodded and bent his head to the offered arm. He looked at the veins, deciding which one to bite before sinking his teeth into the pale skin. His uncle didn't even flinch at the intrusion, and he was grateful for that (it always turned messy and often left the victim in more pain than desired).

He tasted the rich coppery taste on his tongue and he relished in the sensation. He almost forgot how incredible Uchiha blood tasted compared to the common folk that he often fed from when he was in dire need. Something about the Uchiha blood left him always feeling like he had never had blood before. It was rich and velvety, and let him craving more. Almost like a drug.

He idly wondered if all vampires tasted this good or if it was just Uchiha. He never had another vampire's blood before besides his own family's.

Hazily he pulled back and removed his fangs from his uncle's arm before swiping his tongue across the puncture wounds. Saliva healed the wounds, especially small ones like puncture marks, on the skin. All vampires had it to make it easier to fed on victims without them telling their neighbours what they were.

Fugaku smiled politely to his nephew before sinking his own fangs into the offered arm.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat awkwardly down in a chair that was placed around an oval table (which he noted had not been there when him and Naruto bypassed the room on their way to see Pain). Naruto took a seat to his right and gave a reassuring smile to him, mouthing the words 'don't worry' before turning his blue eyes towards the already seated members of the Akatsuki.<p>

There were thirteen members of the group, all of them vampires (or night-walkers as Pain called them). Sasuke was a bit shocked to see the diversity of people when they stepped into the room and each one eyed him critically before sitting down.

Except the one redheaded girl, with the bottle glasses. She eyed him, winked seductively and even dared to try and touch his hair as she walked towards her own spot at the table between two men who looked to be friends with her.

Naruto had whispered every person's name to him as they entered. There was Pain, Konan, Yahiko, Karin, Jugo, Suigestsu, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Kisame and Kakuzu. Honestly, he didn't remember who was who besides Pain and the girl who was still trying to hit on him from the other side of the table. Her name was Karin and he had every intention of pretending she did not exist.

Pain stood up and glanced around the group with an air of satisfaction. "Glad everyone could make it on time," his eyes lingered on a blonde who had only one eye visible under the fringe of his bangs. "Let the meeting begin."

* * *

><p>*Hi No Maki doesn't actually exist. Made up city, comes from Katon Bashousen Hi No Maki.<p>

Thanks for all the favourites and follows. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate you taking the time to say something about the story. I would appreciate it if more people left me a comment or a note about the story!

Estimate for this story was about 9 chapters, it might go a bit longer than that. We shall see.


	5. Holiday Prompt - AN

**A Naruto Christmas Prompt [2014]**

Hello readers, and those who opened this and went 'ugh not an actual update' and decidedly closed the window. I have a bit of a gift for those of you who want it and those of you who don't, well you don't have to stick around.

I decided I would like to write some one-shots for Christmas but I'm not quite sure what to write. So I want to ask you guys! I would like to write my readers a story for Christmas! If you like my writing style and want a story written for you based on the theme of Christmas (or holiday season), keep reading.

What I want from you, if you are interested, is a couple of simple things really.  
><strong>1. The prompt itself.<strong> So the theme is Christmas, but your prompt can be 'hanging the outdoor lights' or 'wrapping a gift gone wrong', etc. So tell me what you want the fic to be about!  
><strong>2. The characters involved.<strong> Is there a pairing or is it friendship based? Or are they complete strangers? [Note: They all have to be Naruto Characters!]  
><strong>3. Other (optional). <strong>Do you want something specific included in your prompt? Example would be an age gap, or taking place in school, a destroy snowman. This is the place for whatever else you want included that may not be said in the prompt.  
><strong>4. AU or Canon? <strong>Self-explanitory.

Edit: I will not write any lemons or limes for these stories.

If you are interested you can leave a review but would prefer a PM. The **maximum** I will do is 30 prompts, but I doubt I will get that many.

I am going on vacation for 2 weeks, starting on Friday so I will reply to people who left PMs/Reviews about this as soon as possible but after Friday you might be waiting a bit. I'll only have internet at the hotel and I don't plan on spending a lot of time at the hotel so I will get back to everyone I promise. I actually wanted to start this before I leave, so that it gives me something to do on the plane!

I will keep in touch with you via PM (to those that leave a request). So don't freak out, you don't need to follow me as an author or favourite me to get notified when your story gets posted. I will just make one story with all the prompts in it, and then alert you when your specific one gets posted!

Thanks to those who are interested! Looking forward to hopefully getting a few people's request.


End file.
